Le dormeur de la Joyeuse Garde
by Kaoriestel
Summary: Lancelot a appris la disparition de Galehaut... Des bras de la reine au château de la Joyeuse Garde il n'y a qu'un pas quand il se décide à écouter son coeur. Séquelle de "Tu n'étais pas pour moi".


Disclaimer : Ni Lancelot, ni Galehaut ne sont à moi et croyez bien que je le déplore…

Résumé : Lancelot a appris la disparition de Galehaut et cette tragédie le laisse fou de douleur. Des bras de la reine au château de la Joyeuse Garde il n'y a qu'un pas quand il se décide à écouter son cœur… Séquelle de « Tu n'étais pas pour moi ».

Avertissement : angst, angst, angst… A ne pas lire si vous êtes en pleine déprime, ça ne vous remontera pas le moral! Traces de shonen-ai ( amour entre hommes) mais rien d'explicite.

* * *

**Le dormeur de la Joyeuse Garde**

**_P.O.V de Lancelot_**

Tu es parti.

Tu as quitté ce monde cruel pour une vie meilleure. Quand ? Je l'ignore, et après tout, quelle importance ? Il y a un jour, une semaine ou un mois… Où se trouve la différence ? Le temps est à ce point insaisissable qu'il file entre nos doigts plus rapidement que le sable ou même l'eau. Il poursuit sa course inéluctablement et irrémédiablement, nous condamnant à devenir d'illustres légendes ou d'obscurs souvenirs.

Tu es parti.

Je l'ai appris ce matin de la bouche de la dernière personne dont j'aurais songé recevoir pareille nouvelle.

Guenièvre est étendue près de moi, langoureusement lovée dans le froissement chatoyant des draps de soie et le désordre des innombrables coussins de velours dont regorge la couche digne d'un roi que nous occupons. Un tel luxe paraît insolite, voire même déplacé dans les circonstances actuelles, au beau milieu d'une prairie où nous avons dressé à la hâte un campement de fortune.

Encore un de ces longs et harassants voyages qu'accomplit traditionnellement Arthur pour visiter ses terres. Décidément, seuls les monarques nés ont le don de se recréer leur petit univers douillet et confortable parmi les herbes folles d'un champ en friche. J'en avais fait l'expérience au cours de cette étrange nuit qui, avec le recul des années, revêt des allures de fantasmagorie propres aux rêves éveillés.

La nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il y a si longtemps et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle date d'hier.

C'est bientôt le matin. Une aube pâle et indécise se profile à travers les minces interstices des pans de la tente. Un vent sec et vif s'engouffre dans cette brèche et fait frissonner nos corps moites et tièdes qui reposent inertes sur le lit. Guenièvre s'étire en laissant échapper un léger soupir, et devant cette sylphe encore livrée à l'abandon bienheureux du sommeil, désirable entre toutes, je ne ressens pour l'heure plus rien de tendre, aucune chaleur. Au contraire, c'est un froid insidieux, blanc et paralysant qui me pénètre jusqu'à la moelle des os devant cette beauté ainsi offerte avec indécence.

Guenièvre est belle, elle le sait et elle en use avec une redoutable habileté pour obtenir tout ce quelle souhaite. C'est la femme la plus magnifique et la plus splendide que mon regard ait jamais croisé. Ce teint de lys fraîchement éclos dans l'humidité d'un matin de printemps, ces yeux immenses qui conjuguent le ciel et la mer à l'infini, ces lèvres ciselées et gourmandes qui semblent appeler les baisers, ces cheveux qui cascadent tels une rivière de soie dorée le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins… Ces membres gracieux et déliés aux courbes généreuses qui rendraient jalouse la déesse Aphrodite en personne, surmontés d'un visage d'une candeur angélique, damneraient un saint.

Posséder Guenièvre c'est comme si vous possédiez dix femmes, elle les résume à elle seule et les dépasse toutes. Elle est tour à tour petite fille naïve, adolescente amoureuse et femme fatale. Tout en elle est propre à susciter la convoitise des hommes. Et c'est moi qu'elle a choisi entre tous pour devenir le détenteur de ces trésors jalousement cachés sous les voiles et les précieux tissus de ses tuniques de souveraine. Moi seul… Arthur lui-même n'y a pas accès.

Un rayon de soleil vient s'attarder sur le galbe arrondi d'une hanche d'albâtre et fait rougir sous sa caresse audacieuse les pointes délicieusement fragiles de ses seins. Taquinés par l'entêtante lumière, ses yeux papillotent et répugnent à s'ouvrir. En souriant paresseusement, elle se retourne et m'ouvre les bras en une invite suggestive. Mais alors que ses appâts m'ont toujours embrasé les sens, ce matin je suis incapable de les honorer. Et le velouté incroyablement doux de sa peau provoque en moi un élan de répulsion incontrôlable au lieu de l'attirance habituelle.

Je ne peux pas la toucher. Ton image ne cesse de me tourmenter et annihile tout ce qui lui est étranger. Elle m'a annoncé ton départ hier soir, au plus noir d'une nuit sans lune alors que nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, après l'amour.

_« Lancelot, mon bel ami, votre fidèle compagnon, le valeureux Seigneur Galehaut, nous a quittés… »_

J'ai ressassé ces horribles paroles pendant des heures, sans pour autant les accepter. Je ne parviens pas à y croire. C'est trop absurde pour être vrai. Impossible à envisager. Tu n'es pas… Ah mon dieu, je n'arrive même pas à prononcer le mot ! Il faut que je parte d'ici, que je m'en assure par moi-même. Sinon je vais devenir fou.

Autrefois, je me serais jeté à corps perdu dans le refuge illusoire de furtives étreintes, et j'aurais tenté – vainement – de trouver un oubli et une paix éphémères dans les bras de Guenièvre. Je l'aurais fait mienne avec la fougue et la violence qu'ont souvent les plus profonds désespoirs. Je me serais anéanti et dispersé en elle, au plus intime de son être et de ses pensées…

Pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être plus jamais. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Quelque chose en moi s'est définitivement brisé, éteint, et le vide immense qui m'envahit ne se satisfait de rien qui puisse le combler. On ne se rend compte des richesses inestimables qu'on avait que lorsqu'on les a perdues sans recours.

**OoOoOoOo **

Je me suis enfui comme un voleur et j'ai chevauché à bride abattue jusqu'en Sorelois (1) où les gens de ton domaine m'ont hélas confirmé ce que je redoutais. Par une troublante coïncidence - mais est-ce réellement un hasard ?- ce n'est pas auprès des tiens que tu reposes désormais. Tu t'es endormi pour l'éternité au cimetière de la Joyeuse Garde.

En arrivant à la chapelle où les moines viennent de terminer l'office, un crépuscule aux traînées de flammes rougeoyantes embrase le ciel et tout autour de moi, l'air répand une suave odeur d'encens mélangé aux parfums lourds et capiteux des fleurs qui croissent à profusion dans le cimetière derrière l'abbaye. Je m'avance d'une démarche incertaine en titubant comme un somnambule ou un ivrogne. Je ne suis ni l'un et l'autre bien qu'en cet instant j'aie l'affreuse impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Et parvenu enfin au pied de la dernière tombe, l'effroyable réalité me rattrape et me frappe avec une violence inouïe :

_Ci gît Galehaut, le Seigneur des Lointaines Iles_

_Qui par amour pour Lancelot du Lac mourut_

Cette épitaphe, gravée sur le marbre blanc et sans défaut d'une stèle encadrée d'un parterre de lys blanc, m'atteint de plein fouet telle une condamnation implacable et muette.

Tu es parti.

Je ne verrai plus jamais ton visage volontaire et tes yeux qui exprimaient tout un monde d'émotions contradictoires : fierté, attendrissement, amertume, passion, désir… Deux onyx aux profondeurs abyssales qui étaient toujours et immanquablement habitées d'une lueur mélancolique savamment dissimulée derrière la noblesse orgueilleuse qui façonne les grands rois.

Je n'entendrai plus jamais ce rire franc et argentin que tu laissais éclater à sa pleine mesure dans les moments de complicité et de joies simples que nous partagions.

Mon cœur est pris dans un étau qui se resserre jusqu'à le faire éclater. J'ai la tête qui tourne et les tempes vrillées par une fulgurante douleur qui se répercute dans les moindres parcelles de mon corps. Mes yeux se brouillent de larmes brûlantes, abruptes, amères, et je ne distingue plus rien dans le néant grisâtre et opaque qui s'est substitué aux couleurs. Je me sens tomber et je ne lutte plus contre la torpeur qui s'empare de moi, au contraire je l'accueille avec reconnaissance en souhaitant de plus jamais en sortir…

**OoOoOoOo **

Je n'ai repris conscience que trois jours plus tard, dans une chambre somptueuse du château de la Joyeuse Garde, entouré par la sollicitude empressée des gens du logis.

Les moines de l'abbaye m'ont rapporté qu'ils m'avaient trouvé évanoui devant la tombe du « regretté sire Galehaut , qui assurément fut l'un des plus extraordinaires chevaliers qui eussent foulé le sol de ce pays ». J'avais été en proie à une fièvre tenace qui avait bien failli m'emporter, et pendant mes longues phases de délire, ils m'avaient reconnu grâce aux noms que j'avais inconsciemment cités. Dès lors ils n'avaient eu de cesse de prier le ciel et tous les saints afin que Dieu ne rappelât pas trop tôt à lui le meilleur chevalier du royaume de Logres, celui à qui ils devaient leur délivrance et la félicité (2).

Ils ont tous l'air si heureux et soulagés de me voir hors de danger, ils me témoignent les plus vives marques de respect et d'admiration. Leur liesse dépose du baume sur mon âme en dépit du chagrin qui me taraude encore, car ces trois jours passés aux frontières de la vie et de la mort n'ont pas suffit à faire ton deuil. Je ne suis pas certain que toute une existence y suffirait. Néanmoins, devant cette joviale assemblée, je refoule les sanglots qui me montent irrépressiblement à la gorge. Je me force à sourire alors que mon cœur est en pièces et que je n'ai qu'une envie : hurler ma souffrance au monde entier.

Parce que les héros ne pleurent pas. Les héros sont supposés être forts, inébranlables, invincibles… Si seulement ils savaient ! Le chevalier sans peur et sans reproche qu'ils idolâtrent en ce moment même se sent aussi misérable et impuissant qu'un petit garçon orphelin, seul et abandonné, sans avoir le droit pour autant de montrer la moindre faiblesse.

Ainsi vont les choses. Toute la peine que j'éprouve n'y changera rien. Le soleil continuera de se coucher et de se lever, les saisons se succéderont, et bientôt on ne fera allusion à ta mémoire que dans les gestes des troubadours et les chansons des ménestrels.

Je reste et demeure Lancelot du Lac, tueur de dragons, pourfendeur de monstres, éternel sauveur des demoiselles en péril et auteur des plus hauts exploits qui soient. Lancelot, l'éternel soupirant, l'amant de l'ombre de la reine Guenièvre. C'est ce que la postérité retiendra de moi. Nul ne s'appesantira sur l'épisode tragique du héros aimé d'un roi qui lui sacrifia tout, y compris sa vie, parce que ses sentiments n'étaient pas payés en retour…

**OoOoOoOo **

Les hommes se complaisent à tout cataloguer, y compris les sentiments. Pourquoi faudrait-il toujours attribuer un nom à ce qu'on ressent ? Où s'arrête l'amitié et où commence l'amour ? Peut-on mesurer l'affection ?

Je suis certain d'une chose et ce n'est que maintenant que tu n'es plus là que je m'en aperçois vraiment. A présent je peux prononcer en toute sincérité ces paroles que tu avais si ardemment désiré entendre, et que je me suis toujours refusé à te dire.

Je t'aimais, Galehaut.

Cette évidence est d'autant plus cruelle qu'elle s'impose à moi alors qu'il ne me reste rien de toi sinon des souvenirs à chérir. Et des regrets qui me pourchasseront jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je n'étais peut-être pas amoureux de toi, mais je t'aimais autant qu'un homme peut en aimer en autre. Je t'aimais, tout simplement.

**Fin.**

(1) C'est le nom de la région où se trouvent les terres de Galehaut et où il vivait.

(2) : Lancelot avait dans le passé délivré le château de la Douloureuse Garde des maléfices auxquels il était assujetti. Depuis le lieu changea de nom et s'appela Joyeuse Garde.


End file.
